gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Freaks Come Out At Night
Freaks Come Out At Night es una canción de la radio Fresh FM que aparece en Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories. Es interpretada por Whodini. Letra The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night Discos don't open till after dark And it ain't till twelve till the party really starts And always had to be home to ten Right before the fun was about to begin Crowds of people lined up inside and out Just one reason, to rock the house But in the day time the streets was clear You couldn't find a good freak anywhere, cause The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out The freaks come out at night Now when freaks get dressed to go out at night They like to wear lether jackets, chains and spikes They wear rips and zippers all in their shirts Real tight pants and fresh mini skirts All kinds of colors runnin' through their hair And you could just about find a freak anywhere But then again, you cuold know someone all their life But might not know they're a freak Unless you see them at night, cause The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out The freaks come out at night Now the party's jumpin', the place is packed And when the crowd's like this, i'm ready to rap But before i could bust a rhime on the mic Freaks are all over me like on white rice Freaks come in all shapes, sizes and colors But what i like about 'em most is that They're real good lovers They do it in the park, they do it in the dark But most freaks are known for breakin' hearts You could never tell what freak was thinkin' off And you may never catch a freak without At least one glove And they don't walk, when they strep, they strut And nine times out of ten they drive you nuts But take my advice, you don't stand a chance Freaks are so bad they got their own dance So if you wanna live a nice quiet life Do yourself a favor, don't come out at night, cause The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out at night The freaks come out The freaks come out at night Hut one Hut two hut hut hut Curiosidades *Esta canción se puede escuchar en Grand Theft Auto Vice City, en el Club Malibú, durante la misión El atraco. Canción Categoría:Canciones de Fresh FM